A Dama e o Prostituto
by Nah Ryuuzaki
Summary: ...a meia-noite beijaria um desconhecido e a ele entregaria seu destino. Não seria um rico metido, mas ainda seria um arrogante prostituto. Certo, não é bem isso que vai acontecer. Retire um pouco da magia e o que sobra é quase o mesmo. Vamos lá? CAP.3 ON
1. Prólogo

_**Olá pessoas fofinhas!**_

_Eis aqui mais uma de minhas insanidades... _

_Eu realmente adoro escrever sobre Sasuke e Sakura! _

_**Só pra contar:**__ Naruto não me pertencem, se pertencesse as páginas do mangá teriam cavalos, cavalos e muitos cavalos (piada interna com a antiga propaganda de The Tudors XD)!_

_Sem mais, vamos à fic._

**.**

**A Dama e o Prostituto**

**.**

**Prólogo**

**.**

Não gosto de iniciar histórias com "_Era uma vez..."_ e tampouco terminá-las com _"Viveram felizes para sempre"_ porque como nós sabemos, a vida real vai além destes dizeres. Ora, mas há uma linha tênue entre a realidade e os contos de fada, afinal. Estou aqui para narrar uma história que pode ser julgada comum para os mais exigentes ou encantadora para os fãs de "Cinderela" ou "Bela Adormecida". O que vai achar então não é importante a mim, que apenas tenho a missão de narrar. Que comece então o show!

Haruno Sakura tem dezesseis anos e vive com a mãe num luxuoso apartamento e no bairro mais caro da cidade. Viúva há alguns anos a senhora Haruno tem em mente apenas uma coisa, além das futilidades normais da elite, que é casar sua filha com o homem mais rico da região. Sakura e seus macios cabelos cor-de-rosa frequentam a escola todos os dias, além das mais requintadas festas e reuniões do meio da "high society", sem esquecer dos compromissos como salão de beleza, jogos de tênis, aulas de etiqueta e etc. Não pense que é fácil ser rico e levar uma vida luxuosa. Existem muitas regras a serem devidamente seguidas e a senhora Haruno usa a generosa herança do marido em investimentos que garantirão seu futuro e o da filha, sem esquecer de providenciar que a mesma siga o caminho para o tão sonhado "felizes para sempre" sem um único desvio.

Você deve estar se perguntando o que há de errado em tudo isso. E eu lhe respondo: Haruno Sakura não é exatamente a garota que a mãe pensa que ela é. Entre um baile e uma aula de etiqueta há uma balada ou algumas bebidas com os amigos. Casamento é a última coisa que lhe passa pela cabeça e Haruno sempre consegue o que quer através de suborno. Não há nada que dinheiro não compre, não é mesmo? Uma típica patricinha aos olhos da mãe e uma ascendente à vadia (com perdão da verdade) aos olhos de quem realmente a conhece.

Mas mesmo com essa agitada vida dupla, a própria Haruno estava cansada da rotina. Bem que tinha vontade de pegar um carro e cair na estrada, deixando a mãe pra trás... Mas como sobreviveria se mal sabia lavar um prato? Não abriria mão daquela fortuna de modo algum. Bom, ela não tinha muitas preocupações além dessa rotina maçante... A não ser pelo seu maior medo que era se ver casada com um desconhecido metido a galanteador e arrogante, bem o tipo para quem sua mãe a empurraria em breve... muito em breve. Por sorte seu destino estava prestes a mudar! Sua fada madrinha resolveu lhe tirar dessa vida cruel, mandando-a a um baile de máscaras elegantíssimo, onde a garota conheceria o amor da sua vida, que não era bem o sonho de marido que sua mãe previa. Sem sapatinho de cristal e sem carruagem enfeitiçada ela seguiria para o baile sem saber o que lhe esperava, e então a meia-noite beijaria um desconhecido e a ele entregaria seu destino. Não seria um rico metido e antipático, mas ainda seria um arrogante prostituto. Certo, não é bem isso que vai acontecer... Retire um pouco da magia e o que sobra é quase o mesmo. Vamos lá?

**X**

_Achei esse prólogo bem divertido. Espero que tenham gostado! _

_Mandem reviews ou eu juro que espetarei meu dedo numa agulha e dormirei por mim anos! Ò.ó _

_**Ps:**__ Estou realmente tentando dar um final decente pra fic __**"Minha melhor amiga: insana, bêbada e boa de cama"**__. _

_**Kisses and Bubais ~ **_


	2. Le Bal

_**Olá pessoas fofinhas!**_

_Uhul! Postando antes da (minha) data prevista! (isso é bom)_

_Gossip Girl inspira a gente! (na verdade o Chuck Bass inspira! *o*) _

_/semorre/_

_Ok,ok. Não vou ficar enrolando. Vamos à fic. _

_(Adivinhem... Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse eu seria linchada na rua por não cumprir prazos! Oh yeah!) _

**.**

**A Dama e o Prostituto**

**.**

**Capítulo um – Le Bal**

**.**

O sono de Haruno Sakura fora repentinamente perturbado pela criada eufórica, que a chamava sucessivamente enquanto abria as cortinas do quarto, deixando que a luz adentrasse o lugar.

- Senhorita Haruno, sua mãe vai ficar irritada se a senhorita dormir por mais um minuto! – disse em tom preocupado.

Haruno resmungou algo enquanto se remexia na cama macia.

- Senhorita, por favor! – a criada puxava os lençóis e o edredom da cama, na falha tentativa de tirar a menina dali.

- Petrova... – resmungou – Só mais cinco minutinhos... – disse sonolenta, enfiando a cabeça embaixo do próprio travesseiro.

- Senhorita, juro que se não se levantar vou lhe jogar um balde de água fria cabeça abaixo! – advertiu-a.

Sakura logo tratou de se mexer, afinal, sabia que a empregada seria capaz de fazê-lo. – Ok petrova, você venceu! – Sakura finalmente se levantara, com uma expressão levemente irritada. – Você interrompeu meu sonho! E bem na hora em que o príncipe ia me beijar... – e ao lembrar do próprio sonho seus olhos começaram a brilhar e sua expressão irritada se desfez como mágica.

- Sonhando com príncipes mais uma vez, senhorita? – Petrova riu, arrumando a cama.

- Essas coisas só são boas em sonhos, Petrova! Na vida real não há homem que seja encantador como aquele do meu sonho... – seus olhos voltaram a brilhar.

- Acho melhor a senhorita correr para o banho, sua mãe está lhe esperando para tomarem café juntas...

- Ok. - A menina caminhou até o banheiro que fazia parte de sua suíte e tomou um longo e demorado banho. Vestiu um roupão tão rosa quanto seus cabelos e tratou em se apressar para o café com sua mãe, afinal, se esta estava disposta a passar uma manhã junto com a filha, algo importante queria dizer-lhe!

- Bom dia, mamãe! – disse cordialmente, sentando-se à mesa e encarando a mãe que sentava do outro lado desta. A senhora Haruno era uma mulher de expressão imponente, com cabelos loiro-claros e levemente ondulados, com nariz arrebitado sob os óculos elegantes de armação dourada. Colocou o jornal que segurava a um lado e encarou a filha.

- Dormiu bem? – perguntou com a voz gentil.

- Sim... – respondeu sem muita vontade, seu foco agora eram as rosquinhas recheadas com chocolate que estavam aguardando por ela com cara de "me coma, sou deliciosa!". Sakura estava faminta e quando estava prestes a pegar sua segunda rosquinha, a mãe lhe impediu, retirando todas as demais de perto dela.

- Assim você vai engordar! – disse, empurrando para ela um cacho de uvas. – Não! Não pense que vou assistir enquanto você se entope de gordura! – concluiu ao ver o olhar irritado que Sakura lhe lançara. – Assim não haverá homem que te queira, minha filha!

- Não me venha com essa história de casamento de novo, mamãe! Por favor, estou farta! – rebateu, enquanto devorava o cacho de uvas.

- Como ousa dizer isso? Eu com dezessete anos já estava noiva! O tempo está passando, minha querida! Não quero morrer e deixar uma filha solteira pelo mundo... Seria uma vergonha! – seu costumeiro tom dramático-teatral irritava a filha, que a olhava em silêncio para não agravar aquela discussão sem sentido.

- Certo mamãe... – respondeu por fim, enquanto a mãe lhe lançava um olhar de desaprovação.

- Quase ia me esquecendo... Seu vestido chega hoje de tarde! Temos um baile de máscaras para ir! HOHO – seu tom tornou-se animado em questão de segundos. Seus olhos começaram a brilhar daquela forma estranha, como quando ela imaginava Sakura subindo no altar ao lado de um homem rico e com bom sobrenome.

- Aaah, mamãe... Não me diga que vai me fazer encontrar um daqueles seus "candidatos" a noivo pra mim! Já disse que estou farta! – ela quase gritava. A senhora Haruno já lhe havia arrumado vários pretendentes antes, pelo menos uns cinco. Mas Sakura sempre dera um jeito de fazer com que a mãe desistisse deles. Em suma eram sempre mais velhos e metidos e idiotas e... bastava!

- Coloque uma coisa na sua cabeça, querida... Você irá se casar em breve! Estou cuidando disso! HOHO – aquela risada causava arrepios e calafrios na garota.

**X**

Na mesma tarde, a melhor amiga de Sakura, Tenten, apareceu para uma visita. A garota estava muito empolgada com o baile que aconteceria naquela noite. As duas conversavam, jogadas na cama de Sakura enquanto comiam uma barra de chocolate que Tenten trouxera. A senhora Haruno teria um infarto caso descobrisse que a filha se entupia de doces às escondidas.

- Aiaiai, Sakura... Vou encontrar Neji hoje! Ainda não é certeza, mas talvez ele peça minha mão em casamento logo, logo... – os olhos da amiga brilharam quando ela mencionou as palavras "Neji" e "casamento".

Sakura suspirou. – Você é igual minha mãe! Só pensa em casamento e dinheiro! Poxa... dezessete anos é muito cedo pra se casar!

- Mas imagine Sakura, você e o homem da sua vida vivendo felizes para sem...

- Não ouse terminar isso! – interrompeu-a. – Parece que está me rogando uma praga!

- Credo Sakura...

- Eu que não quero passar a vida inteira do lado de UMA única pessoa, até morrer! Deve ser tedioso! – sua expressão era de nojo.

- É que você ainda não descobriu o grande amor da sua vida! – brincou Tenten, fazendo cócegas na amiga, que por fim rira também. – Quando você o encontrar, os sinos vão badalar e você nunca mais será a mesma! Acredite... – a amiga suspirou voltando a ficar com aquela expressão que à Sakura parecia muito idiota.

- Espero não ficar idiota como você! – Sakura riu, pegando um pedaço de chocolate e encerrando o assunto sem mais delongas.

Alguém bateu à porta.

- Entre...

Petrova entrara apressada trazendo uma gigante caixa preta. – Senhorita, aqui está o vestido que sua mãe encomendou. – disse, deixando a caixa sobre a cama. – Mas que absurdo!- disse, lançando um olhar furtivo ao chocolate sobre a cama - Vocês estão comendo chocolate de novo, suas danadas! Senhorita, sabe que sua mãe...

- Ah, Petrova querida... Sei que você não vai contar a ela, não é mesmo? – Sakura a olhou com um sorriso persuasivo.

A criada balançou a cabeça e deixou o quarto. – Eu não vi nada, afinal! – disse enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

- Vamos, abra a caixa Sakura! – disse Tenten, mais animada que a outra.

Sakura tirou a tampa da caixa e lá estava ele: um longo vestido champagne, sem mangas, daqueles bufantes e com várias "camadas" de tecidos e forros, incrementado com detalhes dourados por toda sua saia (bem a cara da dona Haruno...).

As duas observaram o vestido por um tempo, com olhos arregalados.

- Wow, Sakura-chan! É um vestido lindo... Digno de Cinderela!

- Por sorte não tem sapato de cristal pra acompanhar. Mas é bem a cara da minha mãe...

- Eh, não tem sapato de cristal, mas tem isso... – Tenten retirou da caixa uma máscara também champagne e com detalhes dourados. Os olhos da garota de cabelos castanhos brilhavam novamente.

- Minha mãe é exagerada, mas tenho que admitir que o vestido é lindo... E a máscara também! – Sakura suspirou, jogando-se na cama novamente.

- Hoje você descola um príncipe, aposto que sim! – Tenten sorriu, sentando-se ao lado da outra.

- Já disse pra não rogar praga!

**X**

Sakura desceu da limusine e caminhou até o saguão de entrada do prédio onde seria realizado o baile. Um dos recepcionistas lhe indicou o extremo do ambiente, onde um lance de escadas lhe levaria ao salão no piso inferior, apinhado de pessoas com seus vestidos coloridos e máscaras brilhantes. A mãe de Sakura chegaria apenas mais tarde. Era impressionante como ela demorava a se arrumar.

Enquanto Sakura descia as escadas sentia que algumas pessoas a observavam. O vestido estava chamando muita atenção, de certo. Seus cabelos foram ondulados (pela criada que fizera questão de prepará-la) e presos de uma forma abstrata, com alguns cachos soltos na parte da frente. Estava deslumbrante, sem dúvida.

Caminhou até o centro do ambiente, olhando a sua volta a procura de Tenten, mas não havia sinal da amiga por ali. Sentia-se perdida em meio a tantas pessoas e estava um tanto distraída em olhar para os lados, até trombar, sem querer, com um garoto que andava de costas. Ele virou-se imediatamente. O tal desconhecido parecia ter saído de um livro de contos de fada. Sua roupa azul marinho em estilo medieval era digna de um príncipe encantado, afinal. E por trás da máscara que combinava com a roupa estavam dois belos olhos negros, assim como seu cabelo, que contrastavam com sua pele alva.

Eles se entreolharam até que Sakura lembrou-se de respirar e de pedir desculpas.

- Eu sinto muito... Estava procurando...

- Me concede uma dança, senhorita? – interrompeu-a com sua voz serena e gentil, tão bela que Sakura não teve como recusar.

Ela lhe estendeu uma mão. – É claro. – respondeu e então ambos juntaram-se. Ele com uma mão em sua cintura e ela com uma mão em seu ombro.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Ele parecia preocupado com as horas, fitando o relógio gigante que ficava em um extremo do salão enquanto dançavam. Sakura preferiu não questionar. Na verdade ela queria puxar assunto com o moreno, dado que estava por deveras entediada. Sem saber o que dizer contemplou os olhos dele. Possuíam uma cor tão normal, mas ao mesmo tempo eram encantadores... Ela corou quando ele passou a fitá-la também. A música que os embalava havia terminado, mas para a surpresa da garota, ele não se soltara dela quando uma mais lenta começou. Ao invés disso aproximou-se mais, ainda encarando-a.

Por uma última vez ele olhara para o relógio, voltando o olhar para Sakura em seguida. Ele soltou a mão que segurava à dela e lentamente colocou a sua no queixo da garota, deixando-a ainda mais surpresa. Por fim, aproximou-se mais, fazendo com que seus rostos ficassem a centímetros de distância e tomou seus lábios em seguida, num beijo delicadamente demorado. A última coisa que Sakura pudera ouvir antes de perder-se em meio aquele beijo subitamente agradável foram as badaladas do relógio indicando meia-noite.

O garoto separou-se dela e fitou seus olhos por uma última vez. – Encontro você no lugar combinado. – e dizendo isso saiu apressado dali, sumindo em meio à multidão.

Sakura continuou parada, sem ter entendido o que acabara de acontecer e sem saber o que fazer. Segurou o vestido, levantando sua bainha para que pudesse sair dali, quando avistou no chão um objeto preto: claro, só podia ser! O celular do seu príncipe encantado.

Aquilo era algum tipo de piada? Só poderia ser afinal! Só restava descobrir de quem: de sua mãe, ou do próprio destino? Ela soltou um sorriso irônico e tratou de sair dali, ainda atordoada.

"_Quando você o encontrar, os sinos vão badalar..."_ – as palavras de Tenten ecoavam em sua cabeça.

**X**

_Foi como eu disse, sem sapatinho de cristal e sem carruagem mágica, mas ainda assim uma enorme ironia do destino. Sakura que aguarde até conhecer a outra face de seu "príncipe encantado". _

_Eu adorei escrever esse capítulo, então espero do fundo do meu rim que tenham gostado também. _

_Mandem reviews com sugestões, reclamações, elogios, críticas, conselhos de ortografia. Conversem comigo, perguntem como foi meu dia ou como eu estou, senão eu juro que lhes faço comer uma maçã envenenada! Uhum! ._._

_**Ps: Com vocês acham que a Sakura deveria se casar?- não vale o Sasuke, fikdik . (respondam ;)**_

_Kisses e bubais ~_

_(agradeço a quem leu)_


	3. O noivo

**.**

**A dama e o Prostituto**

**.**

**Capítulo dois – O noivo**

**.**

A garota de cabelos róseos fora despertada de seu sonho com príncipes encantados pelo barulho estridente que ressoava pelo quarto. Virou-se na cama tentando ignorar o som inutilmente. Esticou um dos braços e tateou o criado-mudo ao lado da cama á procura do objeto que continuava a produzir aquele som irritante. Estava a ponto de arremessá-lo na parede quando se lembrou de que este pertencia ao garoto da noite anterior, que se tornara uma grande incógnita em sua vida. E curiosa para saber o que tal garoto tinha a dizer, sentou-se e atendeu a ligação, finalmente.

- Alô? – disse com a voz sonolenta, bocejando em seguida.

- _Será que você poderia devolver o meu celular_? – perguntou o outro com a voz rude.

Sakura bufou, odiando aquele tom. – Será que depois de me acordar você pode, ao menos, me tratar bem?

- _Olha garota, eu só quero que você devolva o meu celular!_ – ele parecia bem irritado e Sakura não via motivos para seu tom tão agressivo. Aquele não parecia o mesmo garoto que praticamente lhe roubara um beijo na noite anterior. Este parecia mais arrogante e a garota quase duvidava que fossem a mesma pessoa.

- Me encontre em frente o prédio de ontem em duas horas! – disse ela com a voz ríspida e desligou o telefone em seguida.

Na noite anterior, antes que pegasse no sono, ficou pensando durante horas na cena estranha que acontecera no baile de máscaras. Não entendia porque o garoto havia feito aquilo, mas ficara encantada com ele, de certa forma. Imaginou-se num daqueles filmes de Hollywood, onde tudo acontece por obra do destino e a personagem principal encontra um amor para toda a vida. Suspirava enquanto planejava sua vida, baseando-se apenas naquele beijo, até por fim perceber que estava sendo estúpida e afastar seus pensamentos. Intrigada, ela decidiu que era melhor se apressar para o encontro ou acabaria se atrasando. Ia em direção ao banheiro quando o celular voltou a tocar e ela lhe lançou um olhar furioso, quase desistindo de atendê-lo.

- _Oi Sasuke, sou eu! Espero que você não tenha compromisso marcado para hoje de noite, garanhão! Tô tão carente... Daquele jeito que só você sabe como lidar! Encontro você às onze, no mesmo lugar..._ – uma voz feminina falava do outro lado da linha, deixando Sakura incrédula diante daquelas palavras e fazendo com que ela desligasse o aparelho subitamente. "Garanhão? Que tipo de garoto ele é? Será a namorada dele?" – ela estava parada junto à cama enquanto várias perguntas começavam a surgir. Resolveu desligar o celular definitivamente, antes que ouvisse coisas ainda mais estranhas e particulares e, finalmente, foi para seu costumeiro longo e demorado banho.

**X**

O dia estava agradável e Sakura aguardava em frente ao prédio combinado com um generoso copo de café em mãos. Esperou por volta de quinze minutos até que o moreno aparecesse. Ele se aproximou lentamente com as mãos nos bolsos do jeans, enquanto a outra o observava atentamente. Seu rosto era um pouco diferente sem a máscara e ele parecia menos interessante sem a roupa de príncipe, mas aqueles olhos não a enganavam. Sakura sorriu quando ele parou a sua frente, mas ele não desfez a expressão séria.

- Você deve ser o Sasuke... Certo?

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. - Onde está meu celular? – ele perguntou com o mesmo tom rude de antes.

- Antes de devolvê-lo, tenho algumas coisas a esclarecer com você! – ela disse e deu-lhe um sorriso amarelado.

- Nós não temos nada a esclarecer a não ser o pagamento que você me deve, garota! – ele lhe lançou um olhar irritado.

Ela o olhou sem entender nada. – Pagamento?

- Sim, pagamento! – ele bradou - Aliás... Você não me encontrou no lugar combinado depois do baile e me fez perder tempo! Tem que pagar por isso também, mesmo não tendo desfrutado de...

- Que lugar combinado? Que pagamento?

- Não se faça de idiota! O combinado era nos encontrarmos e depois do beijo, cena que eu achei estúpida, nos encontraríamos nos fundos do prédio e iríamos para um motel! – ele explicou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Por que eu pagaria um homem pra me beijar e depois... Espera! – ela fez uma longa pausa (dramática) - Agora tudo faz sentido... Você não passa de um prostituto! – uma luz acendeu na cabeça de Haruno e ela lhe lançou um olhar divertido que o deixou ainda mais irritado. – Por isso aquela mulher te ligou hoje de manhã... – ela não pôde deixar de rir ao lembrar das palavras daquela desconhecida.

Sasuke a olhou com descaso e preferiu ignorar seus comentários anteriores; respirou fundo. - Conheço o seu tipo e você não sai daqui até me pagar, garota!

- Eu já disse que não lhe devo nada... E para de se referir a mim como "garota"! Meu nome é Haruno Sakura! – bradou ela, irritando-se também.

- Haruno Sakura? Até ontem seu nome era outro! Só falta você me dizer que isso aqui não é uma peruca! – ele se aproximou e puxou o cabelo da outra, que deu um grito e afastou a mão dele rapidamente.

- Tá ficando doido?

Ele respirou fundo e continuou encarando-a com um olhar de pura revolta. – Não pode ter sido um engano... Não pode! – ele gritou. – Anda logo, devolve o meu celular que eu preciso dele... tenho tido prejuízo demais e preciso dar um jeito nisso! – ele esticou a mão, esperando que ela lhe entregasse o aparelho.

- Aqui está! – disse ao retirar o aparelho da bolsa.

Ele o pegou, virou-lhe as costas e simplesmente andou para longe dali, deixando para trás uma Sakura estupefata. Odiava ser ignorada tanto quanto odiava pessoas arrogantes. Tudo finalmente se esclarecera e o sonho sobre príncipe encantado que a garota poderia ter começado a imaginar fora desfeito como um feitiço num sapo verruguento. Não queria encontrar aquele maldito e ignorante prostituto nem pintado de ouro.

**X**

Estava chegando ao prédio onde morava quando o celular tocou. Apressou-se em retirá-lo da bolsa e o atendeu.

- Alô? – disse sem muita vontade.

- _Sakura, querida, onde você está_? – a senhora Haruno parecia um tanto eufórica.

- Tô chegando em casa...

- _Que bom! Não demore, tenho uma surpresa pra você! HOHO_ – ela riu, desligando o telefone em seguida.

- O que será que essa maluca tá aprontando? – Sakura imaginou o que deixaria a própria mãe tão animada, sem demorar muito a concluir o óbvio: ela arrumara outro noivo inconveniente para a filha! A garota suspirou e começou a rezar para que aquilo não fosse verdade.

Em menos de dez minutos chegou ao seu andar, caminhando lentamente até seu apartamento, com receio de abrir a porta. Qualquer coisa poderia a esperar do outro lado, mas ela reuniu coragem e o fez. A senhora Haruno parecia ter previsto a chegada da filha, pois no exato momento em que a garota abriu a porta deparou-se com a mãe que sorria largamente.

- Querida, quero lhe apresentar o seu noivo... O senhor adorável e gentil Orochimaru! – disse a senhora Haruno, sorrindo ainda mais e indicando a criatura estranha que estava sentada no sofá e agora se levantara.

Sakura mal podia conter a expressão de nojo ao ver o homem que se aproximava. Ela ficou parada, olhando cada parte esquisita dele, sem conseguir produzir qualquer reação adequada. Ele vestia um terno roxo berrante que só destacava sua cara magra e pálida. Parecia não dormir há anos, pois tinha olheiras consideráveis e seus cabelos compridos pareciam ligeiramente encebados. Sorriu para Sakura com dentes amarelados e em seguida beijou a mão da menina delicadamente, causando-lhe repulsa e fazendo com que ela puxasse a mão rapidamente.

- Cumprimente o senhor Orochimaru, querida! – a mãe continuava a sorrir, simplesmente encantada com o homem a sua frente.

"_Isso só pode ser um pesadelo!"_ – Sakura pensava, enquanto arrepios de medo percorriam seu corpo a cada movimento do outro. Queria que aquela coisa nojenta sumisse da sua frente tanto quanto queria estapear sua mãe! Francamente, de todos os noivos que ela arranjara para Sakura esse era o pior! A criatura tinha idade suficiente para ser seu pai e ainda tinha cara de pedófilo...

- Vamos nos sentar e tomar um chá enquanto conversamos... Vocês poderão se conhecer melhor! – Sakura podia ver os olhos da mãe brilhando de felicidade e isso a incomodava.

A garota se sentou, contra sua vontade, no sofá ao lado do outro enquanto a senhora Haruno se acomodava no sofá menor, na frente deles.

- Nos conte um pouco sobre sua vida, caro Orochimaru... – pediu a senhora Haruno.

- Bem, minha vida é bem monótona... Há anos eu procuro uma noiva e vejo que encontrei a garota certa desta vez! – ele lançou um olhar malicioso a Sakura que se arrepiou de medo novamente, lançando-lhe de volta um olhar irritado. – Bastou olhar em seus olhos, querida Sakura... kukukuku – ele riu de um jeito estranho, o que amedrontou mais ainda a pobre garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

...

A desagradável visita do senhor Orochimaru demorou ao que pareceu a Sakura, cerca de quatro horas. Quatro horas de uma conversa chata e extremamente irritante, que fazia Sakura querer cortar os pulsos. Quase não falara, respondendo só o que lhe era perguntado e durante todo esse tempo não parara de pensar em um jeito bom para livrar-se do que seria o futuro noivo, caso permitisse!

Era por volta das oito da noite quando o homem finalmente deixou o apartamento. Sakura estava quase cansada de procurar um bom plano quando finalmente tivera uma idéia brilhante que a salvaria de um casamento desastroso! Ela só precisava encontrar aquele ser arrogante chamado... Sasuke.

**X**

O moreno caminhava pelas escuras e desertas ruas da cidade, a caminho do próximo encontro. Caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos, perdido em seus pensamentos quando foi surpreendido por uma limusine que parara ao seu lado. O vidro detrás fora aberto e ele reconheceu a dona daqueles cabelos exóticos. Suspirou e lançou a ela um olhar de descaso.

- Como me achou aqui? – perguntou estupefato.

- Tenho meus contatos! – disse, tentando ignorar o olhar esnobe dele. - Entre no carro. – ordenou ela.

- Por que eu faria isso? – perguntou, desinteressado.

- Preciso de um serviço... E eu pago muito bem! – ela sorriu imponente e ele não duvidou daquele olhar. O que teria a perder, afinal? Apressou-se e adentrou o veículo.

Sakura sentou-se no outro banco, a sua frente e apressou-se em lhe entregar um copo de vidro com uma pequena dose do devia ser sakê, a julgar pela garrafa que repousava sobre um pequeno freezer ao lado de um dos bancos. O vidro escuro que normalmente dividia a limusine em dois estava fechado e o carro continuava em movimento. Ele a encarou, desconfiado.

- Beba. – ela disse, virando o conteúdo de seu próprio copo goela abaixo.

Sasuke apressou-se e fez o mesmo. – O que quer de mim, afinal? – a garota serviu-se de mais sakê e colocou mais da bebida para ele, que estava cada vez mais pasmado.

- Vou direto ao ponto. – ela bebeu novamente. – Preciso de um filho seu, Sasuke! – disse naturalmente. A julgar por suas bochechas rosadas, ela já havia bebido mais do que aquelas duas doses.

O moreno sorriu, virando o líquido na boca. – Por que isso agora? – perguntou curioso e com os olhos divertidos.

Sakura pegou a garrafa de sakê e aproximou-se do outro, sentando-se rapidamente em seu colo e depois bebendo mais alguns goles da bebida. – Apenas não faça perguntas... – respondeu por fim, oferecendo a garrafa a ele, enquanto sentia suas bochechas queimarem.

- Isso está ficando interessante! – disse com um sorrisinho malicioso e também bebeu mais. A garrafa fora arrancada de sua mão e jogada a um canto, por Sakura, que segurou seu rosto entre as duas mãos e partiu para um beijo intenso e tão quente quanto seus corpos repletos do incrível libido que a bebida ressaltara.

**X**

_Continuo adorando escrever essa fanfic! _

_Espero do fundo do meu diafragma que tenham gostado do capítulo! _

_Mandem reviews e façam essa autora feliz!_

_Obrigada a quem leu._

_Kisses and bubais ~_


	4. Pesadelo

Yo minna!

Olha, cumpri meu prazo! :O

Estou fazendo o possível para postar toda sexta-feira, e está funcionando!

À fic então...

**.**

**A Dama e o Prostituto**

**.**

**Capítulo três – Pesadelo**

**.**

Sakura acordou sentindo a cabeça pesada. Tal peso fazia parecer que seu corpo inteiro doía e ela não ousou espreguiçar-se na cama como era seu costume. Ela e Sasuke tomaram bem mais que uma garrafa de sakê, a julgar tamanha dor. Tentou lembrar o que acontecera na noite passada enquanto algumas pontadas a invadiam.

_Sentara-se no colo dele e depois daquele demorado beijo onde ela provara cada canto da boca do outro, apressou-se em tirar a blusa que vestia. Retirou também a camiseta do outro e passou, lentamente, os dedos por seu peito definido, mordiscando-lhe a orelha levemente. Sasuke segurou a cintura dela e colocou-a no banco com certa força, sentando-se em seu colo enquanto retirava seu sutiã. A garota o puxou para outro beijo impaciente e intenso enquanto abria o zíper do jeans dele. Separaram-se por fim, ofegantes, e Sasuke deitou o corpo com curvas definidas dela no banco da limusine, colocando as pernas uma em cada lado de seu quadril e deitando-se sobre ela, aproximando-se para outro beijo... _

Ao recordar tudo isso a garota quase ficou sem ar novamente, perguntando-se como tivera coragem de fazer tudo aquilo com aquele estranho – sem contar as outras coisas de que não se lembrava direito. Não sabia nem como havia chegado à própria cama e ainda vestia as roupas da noite anterior. Fora acordada de seus pensamentos quando ouviu um som estranho vindo do seu lado. Virou-se rapidamente e quase gritou quando viu que Sasuke se remexia ao seu lado, resmungando algo indecifrável. O encarou incrédula, enquanto ele a olhava de volta com uma expressão natural.

- O que diabos você faz na minha cama? – perguntou, sentando-se.

- Como se eu soubesse! – ele deu um sorrisinho sarcástico, enquanto se sentava também.

- Você não se lembra de nada ou está se fazendo de idiota como sempre? – ela odiava cada vez mais a expressão dele, que se mantinha divertida.

- Tudinho! – exclamou com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Tudinho?

- Sim, nós fizemos tudinho! – ele riu, enquanto esticava os braços naturalmente.

- Isso deve funcionar para que eu não me ca... – ela parou em súbito ao ouvir o barulho da porta.

- Sakura, está acordada querida? – a senhora Haruno batia à porta insistentemente.

- Você precisa se esconder! – Sakura cochichou, lançando a ele um olhar amedrontado. Apontou para debaixo da cama. – Rápido! – ordenou.

Sasuke suspirou e apressou-se em ir para debaixo da cama contra sua vontade, não sem antes demonstrar seu mau-humor.

A garota se enfiou novamente embaixo das cobertas, escondendo a roupa e tentando ser natural. – Entre... – intensificou sua voz sonolenta.

- Bom dia minha filha! – sua mãe entrara no quarto com aquela expressão típica e amedrontadora, dos olhos brilhantes e do sorriso exagerado.

Sakura suspirou, esperando pelo pior.

- Tenho notícias ótimas! O gentil senhor Orochimaru está na sala esperando por você! Ele quer passar um dia contigo, meu bem! Não é encantador demais? – seus olhos brilhavam mais a cada palavra.

Sakura lhe lançou o olhar mais mau-humorado que pôde. – Louca! Você só pode estar louca mamãe... Eu não vou sair com aquele homem asqueroso, ainda mais por um dia inteiro! – ela bradou.

A senhora Haruno desfez a expressão altiva e retrucou: - Pare de gritar! Imagine se ele ouve essas besteiras que você diz... Você vai a esse passeio queria você ou não! Eu lhe ordeno Haruno Sakura! – e dizendo isso ela se apressou em caminhar para fora dali. – Arrume-se agora! – disse, batendo a porta atrás de si.

O moreno saiu de seu esconderijo com uma risada que fez Sakura querer jogá-lo pela janela.

- Se disser alguma palavra sobre isso... juro que vai se arrepender! – bradou ela, levantando-se e andando pelo quarto de um lado para o outro, extremamente irritada.

- Eu só quero meu dinheiro! O que você acha que vim fazer aqui, afinal? – o garoto sentou-se na cama e cruzou os braços, encarando-a.

- Certo... – ela andou até sua bolsa, caída no meio do quarto e retirou dela o dinheiro. – Pega... – ele se aproximou e o tomou da mão dela, conferindo a quantia antes de colocar no bolso.

- Como eu saio daqui agora?

- Vá até a varanda ao lado da cozinha e saia por lá! Não ouse sequer passar perto da sala... Se alguém vir você...

- Certo! Já entendi! – ele sorriu e lhe deu um selinho, antes de andar até a porta.

Ela o olhou, sem entender o porquê daquilo.

- Cortesia... – disse e colocou-se para fora dali.

A garota jogou-se na cama por mais uns minutos, pensando em alguma maneira de driblar o passeio com o pedófilo de terno beterraba. Devia ter alguma forma de intimidá-lo ou irritá-lo o suficiente por um dia inteiro para que ele desistisse da idéia insana de casar-se com ela. Imaginou-se na porta da igreja com vestido branco enquanto ele sorria no fim do corredor de tapete vermelho. Aquele sorriso amarelado e os olhos maliciosos... E pior do que isso imaginou sua lua de mel!... Levantou-se subitamente correndo em direção ao banheiro, sentindo uma enorme vontade de vomitar. Abaixou-se em frente à privada e observou aquela coisa estranha. Ninguém tem sintomas de gravidez um dia após fazer sexo numa limusine. Era só efeito da bebida – ou da repulsa que sentia pelo "Doce senhor Orochimaru". Se nada funcionasse naquela tarde, dentro de um mês ele desistiria desse casamento... Nem que a largasse no altar na hora "h" !

**X**

Sakura tomou um longo banho e se arrumou da pior forma possível, propositalmente. Colocou as roupas mais surradas e caminhou desleixadamente para a sala, onde a criatura arroxeada a aguardava com aquele sorriso de mil dentes quase podres.

- Bom dia senhor Orochimaru! – ela disse, fingindo-se extremamente empolgada. Ele agüentaria alguém mais irritante que ele próprio?

- Olá senhorita Haruno! – ele levantou-se e a saudou, beijando-lhe a mão gentilmente. O interior de Sakura gritava de asco por aquele ato.

Ela jogou-se no sofá e colocou os pés encima deste, junto às pernas. – E então, onde vamos comer? Estou morrendo de fooome! Comeria um boi se pudesse! – ela gargalhou, enquanto a senhora Haruno a olhava com recriminação. (n/a: tipo a Hannah Montanna, saca?8D)

- Tenha modos minha filha... – disse, tentando disfarçar seu tom irritado.

- Deixe a menina, senhora Haruno... – o outro sorriu com sua simpatia irritante.

Sakura ignorou os comentários e levantou-se, continuando com seu teatro. – Então, vamos logo Orochizinho? Quero comer! – ela sorriu e o puxou pelo braço, praticamente arrastando-o para fora.

**X**

Uma limusine branca esperava em frente ao prédio e Sakura apressou-se em adentrar o veículo. Esparramou-se no banco de couro e abriu o vidro do seu lado do carro. – Hey, pega uma bebida pra mim! – ordenou enquanto olhava as ruas e tentava ignorar a presença dele, que estava sentado pacientemente ao seu lado.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem, kukuku... – ele lhe lançou um olhar estranho e rapidamente ofereceu a ela uma taça de vinho.

- Ah, eu não quero isso... – disse, encarando-o e empurrando a taça de volta a ele. – Algo mais forte, por favor! – exigiu, e desviou o olhar novamente.

Em instantes ele lhe ofereceu um copo com uísque, que Sakura tomou num só gole.

- Tem mais? Ah, coloque mais gelo também... – Sakura ficava mais irritada a cada minuto, mas não podia demonstrar isso a ele. Pensava em mil e uma maneiras de ser irritante, e por enquanto nada parecia funcionar.

Orochimaru sentou-se ao seu lado com aquele terno amarelo cor-de-sol-em-dia-quente e entregou o copo novamente. Ela o segurou sem agradecer, mas ele sorriu. Por Deus, aquele homem só sabia sorrir? Ele aproximou-se ainda mais e começou a fitar Sakura de um jeito nada bom. Ela sentiu-se intimidada e preferiu continuar com a atenção no lado de fora, ignorando-o completamente. Continuaram assim por alguns minutos, até que ela sentiu a mão gélida de Orochimaru em sua coxa, alisando-a. Ela arrepiou-se de medo e olhou para baixo, vendo que ele fazia pequenos círculos imaginários no local. A garota o encarou estupefata.

- Você gosta disso? – ele perguntou com aquele famoso sorriso cheio de dentes e tão malicioso quanto amarelo, fazendo-a ter vontade de correr para longe dali.

- Não!! – bradou, afastando a mão pálida dele com força.

**X**

Quando a limusine finalmente parou os vidros do carro estavam fechados por ordem do homem de terno amarelo, que colocou em Sakura uma venda nos olhos. A garota bem que tentou lutar contra isso, pensando que ele pudesse seqüestrá-la e fazer coisas estranhas a ela, mas respirou fundo, arquitetando algo para vingar-se. Ele a guiou por alguns minutos, até que finalmente deu permissão para retirar a faixa. Quando ela abriu os olhos, estava na superfície de um luxuoso hiate, no meio do mar e já longe do cais.

Sakura odiou-se por longos minutos e mais ainda a mãe por fazê-la passar por isso. Respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar, seu estômago implorava por comida... O homem grotesco passou um de seus braços pela cintura dela depois de se aproximar. Encarou-a e disse com aquela voz fina e cansada demais para alguém de sua idade:

- O que achou da surpresa, minha linda dama?

Sakura abaixou os olhos, pensando em algo para livrá-la daquela situação.

Vendo que a outra não responderia, prosseguiu: - Posso lhe dar muito mais que esse simples hiate... – aproximou sua face pálida do rosto pequeno da garota e quando estava a centímetros deste, sentiu uma baforada bem mais do que nojenta acompanhada de um estrondo, afastando-se rapidamente. Sim, ela havia arrotado em seu rosto, sem pudor algum!

Sakura mal pôde conter um riso, desvencilhando-se do outro que tentava disfarçar o olhar de desagrado. – Desculpe... É culpa da bebida! – disse, ainda com a expressão divertida. – Ah, e eu estou morrendo de fome!

- Claro... – ele disse um tanto desconcertado. – Mandei preparar uma mesa de café-da-manhã. – disse apontando para perto das grades que rodeavam a extensão do hiate, onde havia uma mesa repleta de comida.

...

Sakura logo tratou de sentar-se à mesa e começou sua "ceninha", deixando toda a etiquetada de lado e comendo feito uma esfomeada.

- Não vai comer não, Orochi? – perguntou com a boca cheia, enquanto pegava outro croissant.

Ele a olhou com receio. – Estou bem, por enquanto...

A única coisa que Sakura desejava mais do que sair dali era que seu plano de irritar a criatura estivesse funcionando. Mas ela não havia acabado, não ainda.

- O que você acha de um mergulho? – lançou-lhe o olhar mais empolgado que pôde.

- Acho ótimo! – respondeu o homem, com o típico olhar malicioso.

- Vou me vestir então! – ela deu-lhe uma piscadela e saiu rapidamente dali, desaparecendo por uma escadinha que levava até a parte interior e inferior do lugar. Reapareceu em questão de minutos, vestindo um maiô tão amarelo quanto o terno do outro e um óculos de sol que quase lhe tapava o rosto inteiro. – Como estou? – perguntou, indo na direção do outro que a esperava encostado nas grades.

- Está divina... kukuku!

Ela aproximou-se dele, parando a sua frente com um largo sorriso. – Vamos descer? – perguntou, apontando para um pequeno barco que flutuava junto ao hiate.

- Mas eu nem me troquei ainda...

- Não importa! Não importa! – Sakura deu-lhe uns tapinhas no ombro e lhe lançou um sorriso maior ainda. Por Deus, a última coisa que queria ver era aquela coisa asquerosa trajando uma sunga! (n/a: *medooooo*)

A garota passou pela grade e desceu até o barco através da escada feita de cordas, sentando-se num dos "bancos". Em instantes um Orochimaru amarelo e sorridente sentou-se ao seu lado. Sakura fez questão de sentar bem ao lado do hiate, deixando a outra ponta do banco livre. Daquela forma seria mais fácil! Aproximou-se da criatura lentamente e o encarou. Ele sorria daquela forma estranha, enquanto esticava o braço em direção ao queixo da garota. Ela fora mais rápida, empurrando-o com toda a força que conseguira, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair diretamente na água. Ela sorriu vitoriosa e apressou-se em ligar o motor do barco, guiando-o de volta ao cais e deixando para trás um homem fulo da vida, que ela esperava nunca mais ver!

**X**

_Hah! Fim do capítulo. _

_Sinceramente achei o capítulo fraquinho, não estou contente com ele. Mas me diverti em várias partes! Claro, principalmente na parte da limusine e do "Você gosta disso?" hauahauha! Isso é quase uma piada interna! Aconteceu com a amiga de uma amiga e nós damos risada quando ela conta esse caso! (okay, me empolguei ._.)_

_Espero do fundo do meu fígado que tenham gostado! Mandem reviews e façam do mundo um lugar melhor! Por favor! Ò.ó_

_Kisses and bubais ~_

_(se você leu, obrigada! se você deixou review...que Zeus lhe abençoe! se não deixou... você irá queimar no mármore do inferno, uhum! XD)_


End file.
